<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches and plums by ladyddaeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651299">Peaches and plums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyddaeng/pseuds/ladyddaeng'>ladyddaeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Kim Namjoon | RM, But there's time travel, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, The fic is about life and death and kisses, Time Travel, so you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyddaeng/pseuds/ladyddaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung and Namjoon go on a quest to find the beauty of all life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chungha/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bangtan Rerun Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches and plums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BangtanRerunFest">BangtanRerunFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is written for "Bangtan Rerun Fest" and is inspired heavily by the beautiful episode of The Magicians titled "A life in the day". Since the series has a pretty complicated storytelling that spans across several seasons, and this quest is part of it, I simplified it and adapted it so that people who don't know the show are still able to follow. If you have doubts about the "death" part of the fic feel free to write me a comment before reading and I'll be happy to explain more so you can decide what to do. It's nothing graphic anyway.</p><p>Thank you to @taebles, @allways_always and @Douglass for their help with this fic!</p><p>Also, I spent approximately 84 years formatting, so if you see some problem please tell me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>PEACHES AND PLUMS</p><p></p><p> </p><p>FADE IN</p><p>SCENE ONE</p><p>INT. A HOUSE - DAY</p><p>We’re in an old house, the interiors made of wood, dark and sturdy. There’s a distinct smell, coming from a mix of potions on the shelves and an array of plants arranged all around the space and near the windows. The room is cluttered, all sorts of objects laying around and resting on shelves and cabinets: maps, keys, books of all shapes and sizes, burned down candles, cards, vials. Distantly, chimes JINGLING out of the window. A magician’s house.</p><p>Two men are pacing up and down the room, apparently distressed. NAMJOON, a tall, big man with brown hair and a tan complexion, is holding a small book in his hands and quickly turning its pages. His clothes are modern and simple: wide, washed out jeans, a white t-shirt and a water green silk jacket. A multitude of necklaces and bracelets made out of wood and gems are hanging on him. He wouldn’t look out of place in a modern art gallery.</p><p>TAEHYUNG, on the contrary, would stand out as a sore thumb anywhere. A shock of electric blue on his head, hair he keeps pushing back from his face as he frantically paces up and down the room. His clothes are feminine, a long robe in pale pink, sinched around his waist, pink pants, a feather boa around his neck and flower rings on his hand.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[agitated]I think that’s the only way, hyung. We must go there, and we must go today.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung stops and steps next to Namjoon, pointing at something on the page he’s reading.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT’D)</p><p>
  <em>It says here, we must go to the forest and find the mosaic, solve it to find the meaning of ‘the beauty of all life’... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[he scoffs] Whatever that means!</em>
</p><p>Namjoon lifts his head from the book, then turns to look outside the window, a worried frown on his face.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>But it’s so dangerous to go there, Tae. Last time we almost didn’t make it back to our reality. The veil is thickening and it’s becoming harder and harder to go back and forth. Magic is leaving both our worlds.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung gestures in frustration.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[earnestly] That’s why we must leave at once! Hyung, if we solve the mosaic and bring back the key we can access the source and repair the Spring. Magic will flow between the worlds again!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>But why must it be us? Couldn’t someone more powerful than us go? Jin?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[unsure, shy] I think it’s because… of what happened between us. The quest needs two people who know each other intimately. I wasn’t able to understand exactly why.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon takes a long breath, then closes the book with a SNAP.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I guess we have no choice.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon slowly walks towards the ancient grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Its face has several dials, and none of them tell the time.</p><p>He opens the glass case and winds back one of the hands, exactly seven and a half times, then takes out of his pocket an elaborate key and inserts it in the keyhole. He looks back over his shoulder, signalling Taehyung to come nearer. Taehyung rests a hand over his shoulder, nodding solemnly. Namjoon turns the key with a CLICK and they disappear.</p><p>SCENE TWO</p><p>EXT. A CLEARING - DAY</p><p>We can hear CHIRPING and water RUMBLING in the distance. Namjoon and Taehyung are silent for a moment, looking around them. The wind RUSTLES the leaves of the trees.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[whispering in awe] Wow, can you feel it?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Is the magic back?</em>
</p><p>The two men look around themselves, a giddy smile coming on to their faces.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I don’t understand, what’s happening?</em>
</p><p>Taehyung stumbles a bit farther, apparently unable to believe what he’s feeling, looking around wildly. He turns his head to the left, his face suddenly falling into a frown.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[murmuring] That wasn’t there the last time we were here…</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[coming closer] What’s going on?</em>
</p><p>He lifts his head and his expression changes to one of puzzlement as well.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>A beautiful castle in the distance, shining in the sunlight as if it was made out of jade.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[off screen]That’s the Queen’s castle.</em>
</p><p>A huge multicolored bird flies across the scene, CRYING shrilly.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>We see the two men’s faces again, looking at each other.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT’D)</p><p>
  <em>When exactly are we?</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>Taehyung and Namjoon are walking briskly through the wood, brushing branches aside from time to time as they go.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I don’t understand, we should have gotten here at the exact time we left our world, but it seems like we're fifty years in the past?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>It’s as I was telling you-</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[interrupting him]What you said doesn’t make any sense, Taehyung.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[raising his voice]But it does!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>So we already did this? You said we already solved this once.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[opening his arms wide]That’s the only reasonable explanation.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[irritably]How does it-?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[he takes a long breath before speaking again, does so more slowly]How does it make sense? For us to have done this in the past but not remembering any of it?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>You speak as if you were new to magic. Time isn’t linear for us, Namjoon. We’re wizards! Stuff happens! Wibbly-wobbly stuff!</em>
</p><p>Taehyung walks on, leaving Namjoon to frown at his back.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Wibbly-wobbly stuff, that is your expert explanation?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[looking on serenely]Yep!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[sighing deeply]Where are we going, anyway?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>We’re going to find the meaning of the beauty of all life.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>And you’re sure it’s in this direction?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I’m pretty sure, yeah.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>How?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I figure the direction's as good as any. This world probably wants us to find the mosaic we’re supposed to solve, so we’re going to get there one way or another.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon lifts his eyebrow, making an unimpressed face, not adding anything even if he looks like he might want to. Not long after, the two men arrive into another clearing with a small hut made out of wood and rock. An OLD MAN is there, his hands on his hips as he looks down at something out of frame. The old man throws something on the ground irritably.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Uhm, hi?</em>
</p><p>OLD MAN</p><p>
  <em>[angry]It is yours to solve, if you want to waste your goddamned lives doing it!</em>
</p><p>The old man stomps away. As the camera pans out and up, we see a stone square in the center of the clearing, some coloured tiles laying around, some inside the square and some stacked at its borders.</p><p>Taehyung and Namjoon look at each other with raised eyebrows.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I guess this is it.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE THREE</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Namjoon is sitting on the ground next to the square, the tiles are all stacked around him.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>If we have 784 pieces in the mosaic, that means we could have…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[he scribbles something down in a notebook, then looks up as if trying to calculate something]</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[looking at him expectantly]Well?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>It’s a lot of zeros.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>How many?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>A shitload.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>But we could solve it in five minutes, right? I mean, even if the iterations are virtually endless, the probability says we might as well solve it on the first try.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>That’s not really how it works.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Let’s just try.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung sits down gingerly, stepping on his feathered boa at first. He makes a frustrated noise and unwraps it from his neck, tossing it somewhere on the grass. He starts putting down the tiles randomly, a smile on his face. </p><p>Through a series of cuts we see them trying to put the tiles down in order of colour, in shapes, alternating them, every time putting the last tile down expectantly as nothing happens.</p><p>The last cut brings us to Namjoon’s hands posed in a complicated shape, trying a series of incantations on the stone square first, then on the tiles themselves. Nothing seems to work.</p><p>By now, it’s evening and Namjoon looks more and more frustrated. He hits his hand over the pages of the notebook in anger.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>This doesn’t make sense. By all logic it should be working, but it’s not working!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[walking over and putting a hand over Namjoon’s shoulder] It’s ok, we’ve done worse. Remember when we solved that sphynx's enigma? When we blasted the invisible doors to that hidden cave open? We can do hard stuff.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[he laughs incredulously, standing up]This is an impossible task!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[trying to reason with him calmly]We just have to… to show the beauty of all life… </em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[raising his voice]What the fuck does that mean? How do we show it with tiles? This is so stupid-</em>
</p><p>Namjoon throws his notebook against the door of the house, hitting it with a loud THUMP, stomping away and letting himself plop down on a chair next to the stone square.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath, his hands on his hips. His pale pink dress is all stained on his butt, his fingers brown with the dust they collected on the ground. He bends down to pick up the notebook, smoothing up the crumpled pages.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[gently]Let’s at least try? We must at least try. Together, come on.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung makes a come-hither motion with his index finger, an inviting grin on his face. Namjoon rolls his eyes, huffing out exaggeratedly before pushing himself up and out of the chair.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE FOUR</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - MORNING</p><p>A few days must have passed, the two men’s clothes are dirty and their hair is clumpy on their heads. They look exhausted. Namjoon scratches his chin where stubble has started to grow. Taehyung, kneeling at the centre of the square, is trying another combination. We see him as he puts down a few different colours, apparently talking to himself, working through a pattern. Tentatively, he puts down the last tile. Nothing happens. He throws himself down on the ground and screams to the sky.</p><p>The camera turns to Namjoon who’s now calmly shaving.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to try next, I have an idea. Please don’t destroy that before I note it down in the book like you did the last time.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE FIVE</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Some more time has passed. Taehyung’s hair, no longer the shocking blue we saw at the beginning, is frizzy, washed out green and surrounds his head like a halo as he sits back on the wooden chair, a cup in his hand. His pink gown has lost its colour, a muddy grey by now, probably from washing it too many times in the river. He’s barefoot.</p><p>We hear the rhythmic THUNK of Namjoon throwing rocks at the trees. </p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[calmly]We’re not going to get very far if you’re this frustrated after only two weeks.</em>
</p><p>He sips his tea as Namjoon stomps nearer, resting a flat rock on the table.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT'D)</p><p>
  <em>We’re in this for the long run, I think.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon takes a long breath and brushes his hair back. It’s starting to grow longer.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[speaking quickly and softly]No. No, we’re going to solve this sooner. We’re going to, and then we’re going to go back. And I’m going to sleep in a real bed.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I’m rather enjoying the hammocks.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[looking at him incredulously]You’re a savage.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Why? It reminds me of that time we spent exploring together in that big ship. Especially the nights, that night we spent together… </em>
</p><p>Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly and Namjoon blushes, pushing his shoulder and stepping away with a secret smile on his face.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT’D)</p><p>
  <em>[laughing and pointing at the stone square]What’s that anyway?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[lifting his arms in frustration and turning around]Not everything has to look like something, Taehyung! It’s an abstract!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>You think the ‘beauty of all life’ is an abstract?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Could be!</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE SEVEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>There’s a wooden ladder resting outside the stone square, with Taehyung perched on it. His pants have two patches on the knees. He’s still barefoot. He has a long stick in his hand with which he’s directing Namjoon on where to put the tiles.</p><p>Namjoon, kneeling on the ground, tries to follow his directions.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>No, put it there. No, there, no… a little to the left. You know what? You had it right the first time.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[looking up with a murderous stare]Come down and I’ll tell you where you can put this.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung grins widely, starting to reply, when we hear a VOICE offscreen.</p><p>VOICE</p><p>
  <em>Peaches? Plums?</em>
</p><p>A YOUNG WOMAN comes on screen, her petite frame dressed simply in white and brown cottons. Her beautiful face is framed by long black hair. She has a basket on her arm that is full of fruit. Namjoon and Taehyung look at her as if she was a vision.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p>YOUNG WOMAN</p><p>
  <em>[she curtsies]My name’s Chan-mi.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[still in awe]Are you a princess?</em>
</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>[covering her mouth as she laughs]I’m the daughter of the farmer who has an orchard near here. I sell our fruit at the market and to the neighbours.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[looking at Taehyung]We have neighbours?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Apparently so.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>How lucky.</em>
</p><p>Chan-mi laughs again and Namjoon looks smitten. Taehyung looks on, sitting on his wooden ladder, as the two chat and Namjoon buys the fruit from the young woman. He seems sad all of a sudden.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE EIGHT</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - NIGHT</p><p>Namjoon and Taehyung are sitting on a blanket layed out over the stone square. The blanket seems to be made out of sewn together scraps of fabric. Torches are lit all around them and a fire CRACKLES in the background. Taehyung’s hair is a normal brown now, cut in a simple way and pushed off his face. Namjoon’s hair is to his shoulders, and he has a short beard. Both are wearing much simpler clothes than they did when we first saw them.</p><p>They are drinking wine and relaxing, still very much working on solving their puzzle. Taehyung lays down, looking at the night sky.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I think I’m losing my mind.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>How so?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I get this incredible craving for a Slut.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I beg your pardon?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>A Slut from the Eggslut! You know? The thing, the egg with the potatoes.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[confused]That’s… why is it called a slut?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Beside the point! I want one! I need it! Sometimes I lay in bed dreaming about it and my stomach aches so much I want to cry!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Wow, well. It doesn’t sound like something so hard to make, maybe we can find it at the market?</em>
</p><p>Taehyung sits up quickly, taking Namjoon’s shirt in his hand.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Don’t joke about sluts.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[laughing]I’m not!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>But you don’t understand! They’re a work of art!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Ok, ok. Let’s toast to sluts, then.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Egg sluts.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Whatever. </em>
</p><p>Taehyung clinks their cups together, then smiles brightly.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Happy anniversary, hyung. Thank you for keeping me somewhat sane through this year. To our first and last year in this place.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon looks at him fondly, takes a breath as if wanting to say something and immediately looks away. Taehyung looks at him curiously. After a couple of seconds, Namjoon tries again.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Hey.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[confused and charmed]Hey?</em>
</p><p>Namjoon leans over awkwardly and takes Taehyung’s nape in his hand, pulling him closer for a kiss. It lasts a second at best and he jumps back, looking apologetic and hopeful at the same time.</p><p>Taehyung grins, his eyes shining in the dancing lights of the torches.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT’D)</p><p>
  <em>[whispering]Hey.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung takes Namjoon’s face gently between his hands, resting his forehead against Namjoon’s. Then he kisses him, this time longer and with more intent. They both smile into the kiss.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE NINE</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>More time has passed, both men look older. Namjoon has a long beard, and he strokes at it as he paces angrily along the forest’s clearing.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[earnestly]We can’t leave now! We could be done by tomorrow for all we know, we can’t throw away all the time we invested!</em>
</p><p>Taehyung brandishes the big pile of paper sheets on which they have noted all the iterations they have tried so far.</p><p>Namjoon shakes his head, looking desperate.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>I am throwing away my life! I want to do things, I want to accomplish something in our world. I want to meet people, to have… You know it’s always been my dream. To- to be a dad. But I’m stuck here!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>…with me?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>That’s not what I said.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Listen, we’re on a mission that is greater than us. If you want to live your life, do it here.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>You know exactly what I mean. I’m… I’m ok with it. Really. Just- I know you need that, but we need to finish this. So please. Do whatever you need to be happy.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE NINE</p><p>INT. CABIN - DAY</p><p>Chan-mi is cutting some carrots as Namjoon stirs a stew in a pot. They chat and laugh, often bumping into each other, but we don’t hear what they’re saying.</p><p>Taehyung, his back turned to them, is sitting down at the small table, writing something down on a book.</p><p>A piece of vegetable flies through the air and Chan-mi gasps in shock as it hits Namjoon in the face. They burst out laughing after a second, and Chan-mi falls towards Namjoon with the force of it. He takes her shoulders with a smile that slowly turns into something more intense. Still chuckling, she looks up, coming closer. She kisses him.</p><p>Taehyung smiles, not turning around.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE TEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Taehyung, wearing some kind of leather knee-pads, is crouching over the stone square, positioning a few of the tiles and then lifting up to ponder the work.</p><p>Behind him, the door of the cabin opens and Namjoon comes out, a BABY not more than a year old on his hip.</p><p>Taehyung turns around, smiling brightly at them.</p><p>Namjoon returns the smile, picking up a peach from the basket that’s resting on the wooden bench next to the cabin and throwing it to Taehyung. He catches it, taking a big bite out of it.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>We’re going to the river to see some frogs, wanna come?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[stepping closer to Namjoon and playing with the child’s little fingers]Mh? No, I want to work for a bit, I have a few new ideas for combinations that I want to try out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NAMJOON</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suit yourself. Remember tonight we’re having Chan-mi’s parents over.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>How could I forget?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[laughing]They’re nice.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I guess.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[kissing him fondly before walking away with the child]I’m making a pie later, don’t eat all the peaches!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[murmuring as he kneels back on the stone square with a smile]No promises.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE ELEVEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - EVENING</p><p>Namjoon and Chan-mi are sitting on the bench, chatting. Namjoon is showing her some magic trick and making her laugh. Taehyung is looking over the stone square. The child, now older, is sitting at the small wooden table, peering at some books he is clearly still too young to read. The torches illuminate the clearing dimly.</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>Can you do the firefly one?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>That’s not really a spell, it’s just a summoning charm.</em>
</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>[taking his hand earnestly]Please, I love it so much!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[smiling]Alright.</em>
</p><p>He closes his eyes and makes a few gestures with his hands. Suddenly, the clearing is filled with tiny, dancing lights.</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>[sighing]They look like a firework in slow motion. So beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung looks up at the fireflies with a smile, the lights reflecting in his eyes. Then, he walks towards the child, taking him in his arms and bouncing him in the air.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Time for bed.</em>
</p><p>The child squirms in his arms, trying to escape, giggling madly when Taehyung BLOWS a raspberry on his neck.</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>Dad, I want to read more!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I will read to you.</em>
</p><p>He steps closer to the table and picks up the book the child was looking at. He clears his voice.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[announcing in an important voice]Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived Captain Poopy Pants… </em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[giggling uncontrollably]That’s not the right story!</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[surprised]Is it not?</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>No! The story is about sir Lancelot, a very strong knight and friend of the King… </em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Oh, you better read it to me instead, then.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung walks towards the door of the cabin, holding the book and the child and winking at Namjoon and Chan-mi.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT'D)</p><p>
  <em>I’m afraid I don’t know this one.</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[softer as they step inside]You have read it to me umpty-seven times.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[voice barely audible]Are you sure? I’m positive I remember Captain Poopy Pants being in it… </em>
</p><p>The door closes with a CLICK.</p><p>Namjoon looks at Chan-mi with a content smile on his face.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Alone at last.</em>
</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>[giggling]Taehyung’s so good with him.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>Y<em>eah, they love each other a lot. I know our situation isn’t the most conventional, I never told you how grateful I am to you for being accepting-</em></p><p>Chan-mi rests a finger on Namjoon’s lips to stop him from speaking.</p><p>CHAN-MI</p><p>
  <em>I love you both very much, there’s no need to explain. I wouldn’t have it any other way.</em>
</p><p>She scoots closer to him and they stay like that, savouring their time alone, happily hugging on the bench and looking at the darkening sky, full of moving lights.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE TWELVE</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Taehyung is sitting down on the table with the child, now old enough to be writing. They are doing some exercise on the notebook together.</p><p>Namjoon appears from the cabin, stumbling out of the door and sitting down heavily on the wooden chair that CREAKS. He looks at the sky and breaks down crying.</p><p>Taehyung looks at him quickly and embraces the child who looks worried.</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>What’s going on?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Dad is feeling a bit sad again. Tell you what, you finish your exercise and I’m going to hug him for a while, then we’re going together to the river to catch some crab, ok?</em>
</p><p>The child nods, uncertain, and Taehyung kisses him on the top of his head before standing up.</p><p>He goes to Namjoon who desperately accepts his hug, clinging to him as he sobs. Taehyung holds him tight, letting him cry.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[whispering wetly]What do we do now that she’s gone?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>We do what we’ve always done.</em>
</p><p>Taehyung takes Namjoon’s face gently in his hands, lifting his chin so they’re looking at each other. He smiles through his own tears.</p><p>TAEHYUNG (CONT'D)</p><p>
  <em>We go on together.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE THIRTEEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Namjoon is kneeling on the square, working on the mosaic. The child, now around ten years old, is sitting on the wooden chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a stubborn expression on his face.</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[petulantly]Dad, are you done?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>No, you know this takes time.</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>But we’re gonna be late! Again!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[sighing]We’re not gonna be late.</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>All my friends are always there early.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon sighs again and sits back on his heels, turning back towards the child.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>You know this is important, we talked about it.</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[mumbling]Who cares about your stupid mosaic.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>What did you say?</em>
</p><p>The child jumps up from the chair and stomps closer to the stone square. His little fists are clenched in rage. Namjoon looks at him calmly.</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[crying]Do you even care about anything that isn’t this stupid thing?</em>
</p><p>The child kicks a pile of tiles that go flying through the air and land with a loud CRACK. Not one of them breaks. The child immediately looks appalled by his action and runs away. At that moment, Taehyung comes out from the cabin.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>What’s-?</em>
</p><p>The child slams against him as he flees, regains his balance and disappears into the trees. Taehyung looks at Namjoon, bewildered. Namjoon lowers his head.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE FOURTEEN</p><p>INT. THE CABIN - DAY</p><p>Namjoon and Taehyung are now definitely older, their hair grey and Namjoon’s beard almost white. Namjoon looks preoccupied, while Taehyung has a fond smile on his face. They stand close as they look at their son, now a young man, gathering a jacket and pushing it into a leather pack.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Please, come visit soon.</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>[rolling his eyes]Yes, dad.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>And if you don’t find us here-</em>
</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>I know, it means that you’re done with the mosaic. You’ve told me a thousand times.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Come here.</em>
</p><p>They embrace tightly. Namjoon PATS his son loudly multiple times on the back, seemingly unable to speak. The son looks on to Taehyung, who grins at him. His smile hasn’t changed during the years.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get into too much trouble.</em>
</p><p>The son laughs and hugs him, Taehyung closes his eyes, taking a big breath in, savouring the moment. The son picks up his bag and a walking stick, opening the door of the cabin. He exits.</p><p>In the clearing, the sun is shining bright, we hear the BUZZ of bees and the SINGING of the birds. Namjoon and Taehyung hang by the door, looking at their son as he checks his things for the last time.</p><p>SON</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, then.</em>
</p><p>He walks backwards as he smiles and waves. Namjoon looks again as if he’s too overwhelmed to speak.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>We love you!</em>
</p><p>The son treks into the high grass, disappearing through the trees. Namjoon turns to Taehyung, they hug tightly.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE FIFTEEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - DAY</p><p>Namjoon is standing on the first rod of the ladder, observing as Taehyung, one knee on the stone square, looks down at the tiles. He’s using a wooden crate to help him keep his balance. Both men are noticeably older, their hair white and a bit wispy, wrinkles on their faces.</p><p>Taehyung looks up after a moment, lost in thought.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Do you ever think about them? Our friends. From before.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Jin, Jimin, Jungkook… Yoongi? Hobi? Yeah, I wonder what became of them. I dream about them sometimes.</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE SIXTEEN</p><p>EXT. THE STONE SQUARE - EVENING</p><p>A close-up of a trembling hand, putting down a tile on the stone. As the camera pans out, we see Namjoon crouching tiredly on the square. He’s an old man, his clothes hanging a bit too big on his shoulders, his back slightly hunched over. He sighs deeply and straightens up, wincing as he does so.</p><p>With effort, helping himself with the wooden ladder, he gets on his feet, looking down at the mosaic.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[his voice rough]Well, that one didn’t work either. Can you pass me the notebook, Tae?</em>
</p><p>Seeing as he doesn’t get an answer he turns around to Taehyung, who’s sitting in the wooden chair, the notebook held to his chest between his hands. His white hair is pushed off his wrinkled face, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He looks like he’s sleeping.</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[whispering]Taehyung?</em>
</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE SEVENTEEN</p><p>EXT. THE CLEARING - DAY</p><p>Namjoon comes in, walking slowly with a shovel in his hand, resting it beside Taehyung who’s laying on the ground over the blanket we saw at the beginning. Namjoon covers his face with the fabric, reverently, his hands lingering for a long time over Taehyung’s chest.</p><p>Slowly, Namjoon stands up, taking the shovel. He starts digging the earth, preparing the hole to bury Taehyung. After a few moments, we hear the shovel HIT against something metallic. Namjoon stops, surprised, and kneels down with some difficulty. His hands search in the dirt, unearthing a golden tile. </p><p>He looks at it incredulously for a few seconds. Using the shovel to help himself, he gets up and, with trembling fingers, he lays the tile down at the center of the mosaic.</p><p>A huge light fills the clearing, Namjoon wincing and covering his eyes. When the stone square is visible again, Namjoon sees a key hovering over the center of it.</p><p>He leans down, picks it up and disappears.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>SCENE EIGHTEEN</p><p>INT. THE MAGICIAN'S HOUSE - DAY</p><p>Namjoon and Taehyung are back at the magician’s house, ready to turn the key into the grandfather clock. JIMIN pops out of nowhere wearing full-body armour and stops them before they can depart.</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>[holding up a key]Are you two bitches looking for this?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[blinking]What?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Jimin! What are you doing here?</em>
</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>Actually, you from the future sent me here in the past to stop you from entering the clock as a dying wish or something.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[more confused]What?</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Cool! So this is a version of you from the future?</em>
</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>It’s me from the future but I was in the past fighting in the goblin war. It’s complicated.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>How is the future? Do we have flying cars?</em>
</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>You already have those in 2021, they’re called helicopters.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>What? No, that’s not the same thing at all!</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[clearing his voice]Guys, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Is magic back? Is that the key to the Spring?</em>
</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>[rolling his eyes]Yes, why else would I be stopping you morons from going into the quest?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>But… how?</em>
</p><p>JIMIN</p><p>
  <em>[shrugs]Dunno. Wibbly-wobbly time stuff.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon looks over to Taehyung who shrugs in turn, seemingly accepting Jimin’s wildly insufficient explanation. Namjoon shakes his head in incredulity. Jimin steps near him and, a bit irritated, takes his hand and drops the key in it. </p><p>JIMIN (CONT'D)</p><p>
  <em>I have places to be, so… </em>
</p><p>Jimin hands Namjoon a plain white envelope too. Then, with a sarcastic wave, he disappears again.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[after a few seconds of silence]Well, that was interesting.</em>
</p><p>He walks to the living room and sits down on one of the couches. Namjoon follows him, a bit dazed, still holding the key and envelope gingerly. He plops down beside Taehyung who reaches out to the coffee table, picking up a peach from the fruit bowl.</p><p>Namjoon rests the key on the cushion close to him and slowly opens the envelope, taking out the letter inside. Taehyung takes a big bite out of the fruit and immediately stops, as if hit with a sudden epiphany.</p><p>Namjoon frowns as he reads.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[whispering]Namjoon, something really weird is happening to me. I feel like I’m having a dejà vu of something we haven’t lived yet.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>Yeah… </em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>Are you remembering too?</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>[his hands fall into his lap, the letter held between them]We were there for so many years.</em>
</p><p>Both men stare into space, silent for a few moments. Taehyung gulps down the mouthful of peach.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>[dreamily]Peaches and plums. I got so old.</em>
</p><p>NAMJOON</p><p>
  <em>You died.</em>
</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>I died. And you had a wife. We had a family.</em>
</p><p>Namjoon looks down again and we can see on the paper just one line, written in longhand. “The beauty of all life was the one you lived together”.</p><p>TAEHYUNG</p><p>
  <em>What do we do now?</em>
</p><p>FADE TO BLACK</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is intentionally vague on some of the details, but if you want to know more about the world or their relationship please ask me, I'm more than happy to talk about it with you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>